Love on camp
by roxelyn
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka diwarnai konflik dan berujung pada permusuhan,tapi ada satu perasaan aneh yang mengisi mereka. Warning crack pair Matsuri x isui H.Hinara x U. Izuna
1. Chapter 1

Love on camp

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

(femme) x

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxx

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Konoha academy military adalah salah satu akademi yang patut diancungi jempol oleh jepang, salah satu akademi militer yang membanggakan karena menghasilkan tenaga tentara yang membuat beberapa negara salut terhadap mereka.

Seorang gadis remaja yang memakai kaus oblong berwarna putih serta memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam itu kini sedang melihat kearah bangunan yang akan menjadi tempatnya memeras ilmu. Dia tahu kakak sepupunya -Deidara belajar disini sebagai marinir dan menjadi salah satu staff pengajar disini.

Gadis itu membetulkan letak tas ranselnya dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut, beberapa siswa laki-laki memandang remeh kearahnya karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan apabila dibandingkan dengan yang lainya dia pasti tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Ohayou.." Sapa gadis itu saat berpapasan dengan seorang remaja pria berambut kuning panjang yang melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya dan menatap tajam kearah gadis tersebut. "Ohayou mou Naruto-chan.." Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak helai pirang yang mirip denganya itu dan sukses menuai protes dari yang mempunyai rambut. Manik saphire gadis itu menangkap sosok dibelakang kakak sepupunya yang memakai pakaian seragam tentara yang didominasi warna hijau tersebut. "Onii-san dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pria dibelakang Deidara itu, Deidara langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah cemberut saat mengetahui siapa dibelakangnya. "Dia Tobi, bisa dibilang dia staff pengajar disini juga.." Kata Deidara sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Pangkatnya apa?"

"Dia berada diatas pangkatku.." Ucap Deidara dengan nada tak rela seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana orang bodoh seperti dia bisa lebih hebat dariku.." Ratap Deidara dengan sedikit air mata yang menetes dan menambah kesan dramatis.

Deidara harus menahan sakit saat kepalanya dijitak oleh Tobi yang sudah menahan emosinya saat dihina Deidara tadi. "Tapi aku bekerja sendirian baka.."

"Tentu saja, menurutmu untuk apa **Ultima Ratio Hecate ll memilihmu**?" Tanya Deidara sambil meletakan kedu a tanganya diatas pinggangnya dan menatap tajam kearah Tobi yang hanya mengendikan bahu dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ano, Dei-nii dia pakai kacamata lo.." Celetuk Naruto tapi dibalas senyuman lebar Tobi dan dengusan sebal dari Deidara.

"Itu hanya kamuflase imouto sayang.." Ucap Deidara sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong dia yang akan memperkenalkan anak-anak dari Sasori.." Naruto menatap bingung kearah Deidara dan Tobi hanya terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Masih banyak yang belum kau pahami Naruto.." Naruto menutup matanya saat kepalanya ditepuk Tobi dengan ringan, rasa hangat menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya dan membuatnya yakin bahwa Tobi bukanlah orang yang jahat.

"Ayo Deidara, kita harus mempersiapkan diri.." Kata Tobi sambil mencolek bahu Deidara sekilas, Deidara hanya mendengus sebal dan mengikuti langkah Tobi yang berjalan didepanya.

.

Naruto kini menguap beberapa kali saat mendengar pidato panjang dari mentri pertahanan. Dia berharap agar pak tua didepan sana segera menyelesaikan pidatonya yang amat membosankan, dia takut dapat tewas ditempat karena kebosanan yang sudah mencapai tahap stadium akhir.

"Ano.." Naruto menoleh keasal suara saat mendengar suara seseorang, dia melihat kearah gadis bersurai coklat dan indigo berdiri berdampingan. "Apa kami boleh duduk disebelahmu?" Naruto menganguk dan kedua gadis itu langsung duduk dikursi yang memang tepat disebelah Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah podium dan berdecak sebal saat pidato membosankan itu masih berlanjut.

"Ano.." Naruto kembali menoleh kearah dua gadis tersebut, gadis berhelai hitam kebiruan itu menjulurkan tangan kananya-berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri, menangkap aksi gadis tersebut Naruto langsung menyambut uluran tangan gadis tersebut dan memasang senyum manis. "Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Uzumaki Naruto desu.." Sahut Naruto dan melihat kearah gadis bersurai coklat yang lebih ceria . "Namaku Matsuri, salam kenal Naruto-chan!" Ucap gadis itu, Naruto menghela nafas lega karena dia sempat berfikiran akan dijauhi karena masih baru, tapi kenyataanya berkata sebaliknya.

"Itu Tobi-nii!" Pekik gadis bernama Matsuri itu riang sambil menjuk kearah bangku deretan paling depan dimana Tobi duduk disebelah Deidara dan Naruto bersumpah wajah kakak sepupunya berblushing hebat karena godaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hu'um" Matsuri menganguk penuh semangat. "Dia anikiku!"

"Hehh? Kalian tidak mirip.." Celetuk Naruto tanpa sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari keteledoranya saat ini. '**Mulut bodoh!**' Umpat Naruto didalam Hati, dia kemudian melirik kearah Matsuri yang tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak mirip, aku mirip Ka-chan.." Ucap gadis itu dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega, manik saphirenya menoleh kearah gadis indigo yang berblushing ria saat melihat salah satu remaja dalam jajaran senior.

"Hinata-chan jangan melamun.." Kata Matsuri sambil menyikut pinggang gadis itu pelan, Hinata langsung tersontak kaget dan kembali berblushing ria selayaknya tomat. "Kau ketahuan melihat Izuna-senpai eohh!" Celetuk Matsuri penuh semangat.

"Urusai.." Gumam Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya agar menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat, jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang saat melihat kearah Izuna yang memperhatikanya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Cieee~" sorak kedua gadis itu kompak dan membuat Hinata ingin meloncat atau masuk kedalam lubang bila ada lubang disebelahnya.

Pidato itu sudah selesai dan beberapa staff pengajar berdiri di atas podium ruangan tersebut. Matsuri melambai penuh semangat kearah kakaknya sementara Tobi hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah adik kecilnya tersebut.

Beberapa calon tentara masa depan itu kini berbaris dengan rapi didepan Tobi dan yang lainya, mereka dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok agar para staff dengan mudah memperkenlkan seluk beluk sekolah tersebut, Deidara sempat meledek sahabatnya itu sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan aula bersama junior mereka..

"Ohayou.." Sapa Tobi dengan tenang dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Naruto dan Matsuri yang kelewat semangat malah menambah embel-embel 'Tobi-nii' dibelakangnya dan sukses membuat kelompok mereka mempelototi kedua gadis tersebut.

**"Call me captain here, are you understand soldier!"** Ucap Tobi dengan nada tinggi yang membuat gadis itu bungkam seketika dan beberapa orang diaula tersebut tertawa dibuatnya.

"**Silent!"** Teriak Tobi dan sukses membuat seisi aula tersebut diam. Tobi menghela nafas dan membuka buku agendanya saat ini, selama setahun kedepan dia akan membingbing kelompok dihadapanya saat ini. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat nama Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi dan yang lainya terdapat dalam kelompoknya.

"Kapten!"Seru salah seorang murid, murid tersebut berhelai merah dengan tato dikeningnya itu.

"Nani?"

"Kapten, kenapa ada anak bodoh disini?" Ucap remaja itu dengan sadis sambil melirik kearah Matsuri yang langsung membalasnya dengan deathglare dan aura membunuh. "Aku setuju denganmu.." Sambul temanya yang berambut hitam dan bermodel pantat ayam itu sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat kearah kedua remaja tersebut. "Apa maksudmu panda!" Seru Matsuri emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah wajah pria berambut merah tersebut. Urat remaja itu tercetak jelas dipelipisnya saat gadis dihadapanya melontarkan ledekan didepanya.

"Kau juga dasar pantat ayam!" Seru Naruto sambil memandang sinis kearah remaja berhelai raven dihadapanya, remaja itu hanya memasang wajah stoic andalanya.

"Dasar perempuan rendahan, apa kemampuan kalian sekolah disini?" Tanya Gaara sadis dan memandang remeh kearah mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang memandang jijik kearah mereka berdua.

"Jangan sok hebat ya!" Seru Matsuri sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya,mengabaikan keberadaan kakaknya yang memperhatikanya sedari tadi.

"Memang kami hebat, perempuan seharusnya tidak seharusnya berada disini." Ucap Gaara dan melihat kearah Tobi, wajahnya memucat saat moncong pistol berwarna hitam bertengger manis dipelipisnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto turunkan senjatamu!"

"Tidak! Aku akan membungkam mulut sombong mereka berdua sekarang!" Seru Naruto dan menarik pelatuknya, suara letupan peluru menghias ruangan aula tersebut dan pistol hitam metalic ditangan Naruto terjatuh diatas lantai.

"A-aniki.." Matsuri melihat gugup kearah kakaknya yang baru saja menembak tangan Naruto tepat dibahunya. "Kau bersyukur aku menggunakan peluru karet Uzumaki.." Tobi menyimpan pistolnya disaku celananya. Naruto hanya bisa terduduk diatas lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melihat kearah Tobi kemudian ke bahu tanganya yang terkena sasaran peluru karet tersebut.

"Rasakan.." Desis Sasuke penuh kemenangan tapi harus menerima hantaman telak saat kaki Tobi yang menggunakan sepatu boot menghantam perut Sasuke dan begitu juga dengan Gaara. Kedua remaja itu meringkuk kesakitan dan meringis.

"Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia.." Matsuri berjalan kearah Tobi dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, dia membenci sosok kakaknya yang seperti ini. Menyadari eskpresi Matsuri, Tobi langsung menatapnya dengan lembut dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, Matsuri langsung memeluk lengan kakaknya dengan manja. "**Sniper is doctor at war.."**

Naruto memandang horor kearah Tobi dan dia memejamkan matanya saat Tobi berjalan kearahnya dan berjongkok dihadapanya. "Jadi jangan main-main bila berhadapan denganku.." Naruto merasa kepalanya dielus dengan lembut dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kalian berada dikelompokku dan jangan membuatku mengirim kalian kerumah sakit dengan pendarahan organ dalam.."

"Aniki tidak mungkin tega melakukanya.." Ucap Matsuri dan menatap kearah Gaara. "Kalau aniki melakukanya maka.."

"Kau pikir sudah berapa nyawa yang hilang selama menjalani pendidikan disini?"

Matsuri menundukan kepalanya dan menatap lantai seakan-akan lantai itu yang bersalah.

"Hanya satu yang ingin kuucapkan kepada kalian.." Semua anggota kelompok tersebut melihat kearah Tobi dengan raut wajah antara horor dan ngeri dibuatnya.

"**Welcome to the hell.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Arra? Ff lain belum selesai nambah lagi TT

Oke sniper memang dokter dimedan perang

Pada saat mereka menyorot target seakan-akan mereka melihat tubuh kita tanpa pakaian dan tembus pandang, mereka bakalan tahu dimana nadi besar kita.

Nadi besar kita ada 5

Yg pernah nonton black hawk down pasti tau dimana salah satu prajurit tertembak kakinya dan mengalami pendarahan hebat .

Itu salah satu nadi besar yang tertembak..

Untuk Naruto tadi dia beruntung karena itu hanya peluru karet.

Narut: ya! Gimana kalau beneran!

Tobi: tobi keren ya *kacaan*

Oke abaikan mereka berdua...

Review ne ^^ /

Roxelyn lyn out


	2. Chapter 2

Title: author note

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosshhh minna-san cukup lama author tidak mengupdated cerita tak populer ini ..

Krik...

Kriikkk...

Kenapa author buat note?

Sejujurnya author kehilangan mood buat nulis, jadi author mau hapus akun author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahah bercanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya author rada sibuk, mau natalan jadi mau ngelatih chibi chibi nan kawaii dan minta digampar ini latihan nari jadi itu alasan pertama author.

Alasan kedua.

Author da beberapa kali WB! Inget author paling gak suka diajak chat atau apapun dimedia sosial!

Pasti blank dan unmood buat nulis ceritanya!

Ketiga.

Author ambil hiatus panjaaaannnnnngggggggg -dicekek-

Sampe bulan 4 -dimutilasi-

Jadi author harap kalian bersabar nunggu cerita author ya .. :3

Author janji kok kalo dateng bawa cerita 10 k+ 20 k+ karena author ngetik 2000 word tiap hari .-.

Alasan author hiatus karena author mau ke alaska.

Krik..

Kyaaaa! Sumpehhh kapten author emang cinta ama author! Kyaaaa! *todong pistol kekepala kapten*

Welll see you next time

Kalau kangen bisa seacrh author via telepati #derrrr!

Jaaa naa '-'/ sayonara minna-san

And..

Aishiteru -civok- :v / -dibantai reader-

Ttd

Minggu 21 desember 2014

Roxelyn

Status

Hiatus


End file.
